Untitled
by Madam Oz
Summary: spainxromanoxprussia- Antonio and Gilbert have finally arrived home after a long day of enduring the trials and tribulations of being nations. Luckily for them there beautiful young lover Lovino is the perfect stress reliever.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Axis Powers: Hetalia._**

**_WARNING: This story will contain heavily implied SLASH. If you are uncomfortable with the idea of two (or in this case three) men engaging in homosexual behavior, then I advise you to not continue reading. Also this story will contain 18+ material; content not suitable for minors, again, if you are uncomfortable with that, do NOT continue reading._**

**-Untitled-**

**by MadamOz**

Gilbert felt his eyes widen at the gorgeous sight before him. It took a few moments of stunned silence before he finally released the large gulp of air from his lungs, he hadn't even realized he had been holding. His breathing slowly returned to normal and deepened considerably, as the familiar scent of his lover's arousal wafted sensually in the air around them.

Lovino lay elegantly against one of large pillows that furbished their king sized mattress. His back was positioned at an angle that propped him slightly against the headboard, enveloping his thin body even deeper into the lush cushion beneath him. His body was adorned in nothing but a clean white button up shirt that the Prussian man immediately recognized as his own. It was unbuttoned all the way down, the sides spread out beside him, revealing every taunt muscle of the younger man's slightly tanned upper body, as well as the black lace panties that seemed to hug his thin hips as if it were a second skin. The younger nation's beloved white crucifix dangled lewdly from around his long and slender neck, down his chest, laying itself in between the Italian's hardened nipples. The younger man's hand continued to roll one of his deep chocolate brown nubs in between his thumb and index finger, as the other hand continued to nonchalantly caress his stray curl. Lovino's breath came out in soft steady pants, as his hips seemed to act on their own accord; bucking slightly upward as he continued pleasuring himself. His eager lust filled gaze, locked on the two men standing in the doorway, as a series of soft pleasurable groans escaped from his slightly parted lips.

He looked absolutely ravishing.

Holy Shit...The albino man finally mused to himself after a few more moments of admiring the lustful brunette decked sinfully atop the deep crimson sheets that contrasted beautifully against the Italian's lightly tanned skin, Gilbert licked his suddenly dry lips in anticipation for what was sure to come in the near future.

Lovino's breathing deepened as well, almost in sync with that of his lover's, as he parts his long, slightly muscled legs. Shamelessly exposing his very prominent erection from beneath the paper thin material of his tight lace panties. A slight blush finds it's way to the younger nation's face, seemingly embarrassed by his own lack of modesty.

"Puta madre..." The Spanish man murmured under his breath. Comprehensively unable to form a single coherent thought, as he too was completely enticed by the younger man laid out before them as if the younger nation were some form of barbaric sexual sacrifice. Gilbert closed the door silently behind him, not once taking his eye's off of the Italian. Focusing only on the adrenalin coursing violently through his veins, as well as the hardness rapidly forming between his legs.

"Well, don't just stand there you fucking idiots!" Lovino finally snapped at his two lovers who seemed to be frozen on the spot near the doorway, a hint of lust still lingering in his words.

The younger nation closed his legs instinctively, turning his brightly flushed face away from the two men still standing less than a few feet away from him. With a quick glance at each other both men quickly made their way towards the beautiful Italian before them.

Antonio immediately took it upon himself to ravish the younger man's slightly effeminate hand, by placing a series of wet kisses on each of the younger nation's tanned fingers, starting with his equally tanned knuckles working his way up Lovino's palm, earning a low moan of approval his Italian lover. These soft lingering kisses, began to slowly escalate up his arm, as Gilbert spread the younger man's closed legs, making absolute sure give the Italian's rump a rough squeeze.

A harsh gasp tore itself from Lovino's throat at the albino man's action, as he began thrusting his thin hips upward in an eager attempt to receive more heated touches. By this time the Antonio's kisses had reached the younger nation's shoulder blade, causing a low groan of excitement to tear itself from his throat as Antonio continued his heated assault on the Italians neck, sucking the tanned skin languidly.

Gilbert claims Lovino's lips without much thought as he continues groping the younger man, sucking his lower lip. He begins to slide the the thin black panties from the younger nation's body. Lovino thrust his hips upward, making it a bit easier for Gilbert, as the albino man pulled the black lace panties all the way off his lover's thin hips, taking time to admire the others previously hidden flesh. Placing a single warm kiss on the Italian's tanned hipbone, before pulling the skimpy garment from the others body completely. Inhaling deep the intoxicating scent of said garment.

Lovino's nose squinted in disgust, although he couldn't help but feel a sharp spike of arousal coursing through him at his lover's actions. Gilbert chuckled lightly, throwing the lacy panties to the ground before once again capturing his lover's lips.

A bright red blush adorns Lovino's tanned face as he looks at the two men before him. The Italian felt terribly exposed, considering that neither of his lover's had yet to shed a single article of clothing, while he lay almost completely nude before them. Taking the hint, both Gilbert and Antonio began shedding clothes as quickly as possible. Antonio sat on the edge of the bed, so that he could slide his pants and boxers off easily. His eyes glancing at the table near the head of the bed.

"Lovi...?" Gilbert murmurs into the Italians ear. Nipping lightly at the flushed skin.

"Hhm?" Lovino replies gently, very much enjoying the feeling the feelings of intimacy.

The albino man says nothing instead he silently gestures to the bedside table. A never opened packet of condoms lies in one of it's many drawers.

"It's fine." Lovino replies, taking the hint.

The trio had stopped using protection many _many _months ago, but neither of the older men could shake reassuring in the Italian nation's comfort. Antonio wastes no time before kissing along the younger man's collarbone, down his chest, and towards his bellybutton. Antonio spreads Lovino's legs forcefully before sliding his tongue across the puckered skin of the younger man's anus.

"Mmh! Antonio!" Lovino cries out in surprise, as he threw his head back against the mattress. His fingers gripping into Antonio's scalp, as he tried to dislodge the Spaniard from in between his legs.

"T-that's fucking disgusting, dammit!" He growled.

Antonio smiled to himself, as he continued lavishing the others tight ring of muscles with saliva. If their was one thing that the Spanish man knew for a fact, it was that he was a good lover. Despite the Italian man's protests Antonio knew that Lovino was adoring every second of this. Another loud moan tears itself from said Italian's lips as Antonio grips his cock, sliding his tongue from base to the tip, before enveloping the leaking muscle into the wet cavern of his mouth.

"Ohhhhh" Lovino's groaned as his fingers dug into Antonio's scalp, thrusting his hips upward into the delightful sensation.

Sensing the younger man's pleasure, Antonio began gently massaging around the younger man's tense opening for a few moments making the muscles relax before he slips his finger into the younger man's tight body. Antonio cant help but moans at how tight and hot the short tempered man's body was, already picturing himself thrusting madly into him and having that delicious heat wrapped around him. The Spaniard felt long fingers twist into his hair a bit deeper as the body beneath him pressed against the grip his other hand still had on the man's hipbone, trying to get more of the feeling that was quickly driving him into bliss.

One finger became two and two soon became three and Lovino was nearly insane from pleasure. He couldn't think beyond what the Spaniard was doing to him and his vision was filled with thick curls hair and and deep brown eyes. His whole body ached and trembled with every pull of the Spaniard's mouth on his cock and every thrust of his fingers in his body and yet he wanted, needed more; more of that wonderful feeling.

He was so close, so close to reaching that heavenly peak of pleasure that it was nearly maddening. Every nerve in his body was wildly alive, blood singing through his veins as the albino man's fingers shimmered across his skin. Antonio was rubbing insistently over a spot within him that sent shocks of bliss straight up his spine as he took him whole, as his cock hit the back of the other man's throat.

When Antonio suddenly stops. Giving the younger nation's cock one last teasing lick before extracting his fingers as he moves to Lovino's side. Letting the albino man be first the first to claim the younger nation tonight. He sits off to the side to watch.

Lovino shivers, as the the cold air of the room hits the still highly sensitive skin of his cock. Sending goosebumps throughout every inch of his body. The Prussian man smiles, pulling the younger nation from off of his back, and into his own lap. Caressing the tanned skin of his lover's hips underneath the white button up.

"You alright baby?" Gilbert asked. Playfully pressing his erection up against the tight skin of his lover's anus, as he hummed a cheery tune in anticipation. It had been awhile since Antonio had given him the privilege of having the younger nation first, and he planned to thoroughly enjoy himself. Lovino choose not to respond to his lover's question instead he began rocking his body teasingly.

"F-fuck! G-gilbert WAIT!" Lovino screamed.

The albino man began thrusting his hips upward at an almost violent pace, paying no heed to the younger nation whithering in pain above him. He couldn't control himself the tight constricting heat around him it was too good, so good he didn't even stop to realize it was abit odd when the coppery scent of blood filled the his nostrils.

A harsh slap to his face snapped the albino man out of his daze, as he met the eyes a very angry Italian. Lovino snorted argrily, pulling himself away from the elder man's lap laying back against the mattress, a firm pout etched onto his face.

The Spanish man gave Gilbert a 'tough-luck' grin, before resuming with his previous actions.

"On your knees." The Spanish man commanded huskily. Not having the patience to wait for Lovino to turn over on his own, he flips the Italian over to his hands and knees. Holding the younger man's thin hips in a firm grip before slamming his erection right in. Lovino cries out loudly. More from surprise than from actual pain, as his body had already been loosened up by Gilbert's previous intrusion. Unlike Gilbert, Antonio's body remained still deep within the velvet tightness of his lover, as he began breathing deeply from his mouth, desperately trying to hold himself back.

A loud groan of approval resounded throughout the entire room, as the Italian let his arms drop to the mattress below his hips seductively, motioning for the Spanish man to continue. Needing no further encouragement Antonio began thrusting his hips forward as firm and steady as possible, still holding the younger man's hips within his grip.

The Prussian man continues watching the other two, stroking himself slowly.

Gilbert's moans soon join in crescendo with the others as Lovi unexpectedly began jerking the albino man off with slow steady movements. His head still buried in the mattress beneath them. His body rocking back and forth with each of the Spanish man's thrusts. Lovino preferred not to be too vocal in bed. Claiming it was embarrassing, especially when the other two men would bring it up in casual conversation however his resolve was quickly broken as the Spaniard hit that small tangle of nerves deep inside of him.

"Aye! Antonio!" The younger nation cries out, bliss began seeping through every crevice of his body, as the Spaniard continued pounding into smaller man.

Lovino gave a series of licks to the albino man's cock before enveloping it completely, taking the throbbing muscle as far as it could go. Gilbert threw his head back, when his orgasm finally hit. Moaning an incoherent mash of the Italian's name, as he gripped the back of his lover's head. Silently pleading for his younger lover to swallow every last drop. Lovino complies eagerly lapping up the creamy liquid. A sigh of pure contentment escaped from the albino man's lips, as he watched the other to reach their limit.

Antonio slows his thrusts, savoring the the velvet tightness around his cock, much to the dismay of the other nation. He pulls himself from between his lover's trembling thighs, flipping the young Italian over onto his back, before pushing himself back in with the same momentum as before.

There already frenzied pace was soon increased, Antonio thrusting faster and harder as his control started to wane, slamming into the man below him with enough force to lift his hips from the mattress. Lovino screams each time his sweet spot was rammed into as he murmurs the Spaniard's name over and over and over again until he is silenced by warm, wet lips that of his already sated lover and his demanding tongue that somehow caused his insides to quiver. In the moment Antonio's world goes completely mind numbingly white as the hot liquid of his orgasm drenches the inside of his lover. Lovino's eyes roll into the back of his head when spots begin dancing behind his eyelids. The younger nation's body finally explodes into an orgasm so powerful he thought he just might lose consciousness.

Lovino's fingers tangle themselves weakly in the Spaniards hair, as the older man continues to ride out his own orgasm, rocking tiredly in and out of the younger man beneath him, mumbling soft Spanish words of endearment under his breath. After a few more slow thrusts the Spanish nation finally pulls himself from the younger man's body, growling in satisfaction before collapsing on top of the other. Antonio gave the younger nation a short lingering kiss before once again burying his face in the junction where the Italian's neck connected with his shoulder blade, breathing deeply. Lovino licked his lips lightly, savoring the taste of the Spanish man above him before silently beckoning the Prussian man to lie down with him as well.

The albino man looks almost surprised by his lover's request. But obeys the unspoken command instantly, crawling toward the head of the mattress before lying down right next to Lovino encirculing his strong arms around the young Italian.

"I'm sorry, Lovi." Gilbert finally whispers into the younger nation's crimson flushed ear closest to him, unconsciously inhaling the sweet of the younger man's hair. The smug grin that was usually etched into the older man's sharp features was absent, and replaced with a look of the deepest sincerity, as he Referred to his lack of control during sex.

"It's fine..."Lovino replied. Exhaustion uncharacteristically creeping it's way into his voice, as he slides his tongue over already swollen lips. "Just watch it next time, will you? "

The Prussian man answered his question by pulling the Italian closer to him enveloping his lips into a chaste kiss. Antonio, having heard the distinct sound of lips parting lifts his head up. Meeting tired eyes of his young lover, before he too connects his lips gently with the man beneath him.

"Alright! _Alright_! That's enough, get off of me you bastards!" The Italian man finally snaps after a few more heated kisses, at the two men laying on each of his sides, but made no motion to remove himself from the bed or push either of his partners away from him.

Gilbert chuckles lightly at his lover's suddenly ill mood, reaching over the side of the bed to where his pants had been discarded in the heats of their passion. Pulling from his pocket a half empty pack of Marlboro cigarettes, and a small silver lighter. He drops his pants unceremoniously back to the floor, as he taps his index finger lightly against the side of the small red carton, knocking one of the desired sticks slightly out of it's package, before quickly positioning it in between his lips. Fumbling only slightly with the lighter, igniting it on his first try, with the calm expertise of someone who had obviously done it many times before.

The Prussian takes his first drag, inhaling deep, before a low groan of raw pleasure escapes his throat as he exhales, overjoyed at the feeling of nicotine once again filling his lungs. He takes another hit before passing it to Antonio, letting the smoke escape slowly from his barely open jaws as the Spanish man clutches the weakly evaporating stick between his own fingers. Before once again laying back against the headboard, more exhausted than he was really willing to let on, as he pulled the now evenly breathing Italian closer to his side, almost atop of him. Wrapping both of his arms around the younger man, inhaling the lovely scent of Lovino's honey scented scalp.

A content sigh much like Gilbert's, drags itself from the Spanish man as he too exhales the strong scented smoke from his body, blowing the fumes as far up to the ceiling as he could, before once again passing it back to the albino man across from him.

"Here you go love, you deserve it." Gilbert exclaims to the younger nation beside him, after taking another drag for himself, ushering the now moderately sized stick in between the others lips. Lovino's eyes widened in surprise. Antonio and Gilbert _never _let him have a smoke. Claiming that smoking was an "adult" hobby, something that the younger nation just was not ready for. At least not in their eyes.

Lovino turned over so that he could could meet Antonio's gaze. Looking for a raised eyebrow? Widened eyes? Pursed lips? Any indication that the Spanish man did not approve. Seeing nothing but the older man's trademark grin, he opened his mouth graciously letting Gilbert position the stick in between his parted lips. He inhales lightly, letting the smoke linger in his mouth rather than in his lungs unlike the two men beside him, before blowing from fumes.

Lovino chokes slightly as some of the fumes pass painfully through his nostrils rather than in his mouth.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." The albino man chuckled lightly at his still coughing lover, taking one final hit for himself before passing the now nearly lifeless butt to Antonio, letting the Spanish man finish it off.

"Shut Up." Lovino replies. His eyes still abit watery from the fumes.

Antonio smiled as he took one last hit, extinguishing the now lifeless butt into the ashtray conveniently placed on the bedside table for just such occasions.

---

**_a/n: Did you know that for a time, I wanted to be an erotica romance novelist? No? Well, there you go._**

**_I truly hope that this little snippet satisfied(for now) this fan fiction communities desperate need for some PrussiaxRomanoxSpain romance. _**

Holy...


	2. some good news

**_Thank you so, so much to all of you who reviewed, you have no idea how proud it makes me when someone tells me they've enjoyed what Ive written. After a bit consideration, Ive decided to expand this little story of mines. The deal is that you all tell me what couple you would like to see me write an erotic story on next, in the comments, and whichever couple gets the most votes, (or which ever one I am the most interested in) I will update another one shot on that subject. _****_You can also write little scenarios about what you'd want the main plot of said one shot to be (In fact, I strongly encourage that you do, it will make it a lot easier on me). Also keep in mind that, I dont know how many chapters Im going to do so, if you're request doesn't get picked at first it might get picked chapters along the line. So send in those requests!_**

**_: D_**


End file.
